Relationships
by fighter.planes
Summary: Yuki Cross. A series of erotic based ficlets, but no straight up lemons. Pairings are pretty much YukixEverybody. UPDATED.
1. Early Garden

"**Early Garden**"

I don't own, and never will, Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight.

* * *

Yuki stood outside the door again. Waiting for him to come out from his meeting with the headmaster.

"You've been here a while now Cross." A soft, breathy voice said from behind her. Delicate hands moved under Yuki's arms and long, soft fingers locked around her waist.

"You must really like Kaname-sama to wait for him like this." The voice whispered.

"We-e-l-l…" Yuki said nervously. "Kaname is very good to-"

She couldn't help but pause when soft lips graced her neck. A small tounge ran down her neck slowly, leaving a glistening trail of saliva behind.

"Ohh…" Yuki moaned.

"Let me see if you are worthy of Kaname-sama's love…"

"I-I-…"

"Shhh…" The lips returned to Yuki's neck. She blushed, because she was getting aroused _down there_. "Don't speak Cross. Let me taste your blood, let me see if it is worthy of Kaname-sama's lips first."

"I- _oh god_!" Yuki moaned as ivory fangs sank into her vein. Blood ran down her neck in a satin river of red.

Yuki blushed hard. She could feel her nipples harden and press against her inner uniform blouse.

_Then it got really interesting_.

One of the delicate hands moved to lift Yuki's skirt slightly, to reveal her tomboy athletic shorts beneath. Two fingers pressed ever so slightly against her _area, that place_. She gasped softly. The supple material worked against or, with her, depending on how one viewed the current situation, to create a soft friction against that special place between her legs. Yuki winced her eyes shut and she breathed deeply as the wetness spread. Combined with the dizziness of her blood being drain and the euphoria between her legs, it was too much for Yuki.

She came.

The hands let up and removed themselves from Yuki, leaving her to collapse onto the hard marble floor. Yuki sat there gasping, attempting to regain her composure. She was at a total loss for words. A hand reached down and lightly stroked her cheek with a silk kerchief to wipe the blood.

The door clicked open, Yuki almost missed it.

_Kaname! Oh god! If he sees me like this!_

He looked down at her. She looked up. His long and dark hair had fallen over one eye and the other stared back at her, through her even. She stared at that crimson portal for what felt eternity. He grinned. It was small but it was a grin nonetheless.

"Something wrong Yuki?"

"Ah! Kaname! Ah n-no I just dropped my pencil, hee-heh…" She held up a small pink mechanical pencil.

"I see…"

Yuki swore she heard him chuckle. Kaname turned his vision to the other person in the hall.

"Souen Ruka…"

"Kaname-sama."

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. I merely have to meet with headmaster Cross regarding something. That is all." She tossed her long hair back.

Kaname replied. "Well, he is waiting I suppose." He turned to Yuki again, who had stood up. "Shall we go to lunch together Yuki?"

Yuki blushed. "Ah- su-sure Kaname!" Kaname turned and began to walk away, shoes clicking softly in the empty hall. Yuki followed but she was stopped by Ruka.

"You treat Kaname-sama with the utmost repsect and care." She whispered. She looked down at the floor, sad. "I- I think you can have him, one day. You, but I doubt I will ever-"

"Ruka…" Yuki started.

"Yuki! Are you coming?" that deep, powerful voice called from down the hall. "Ah! Coming!" Yuki called back.

Ruka looked at her and smiled. "You know what? I may not give up. You win this one Cross, but don't allow it to go to your head."

"Sure." Yuki smiled back.

"Ah! Kaname! Waaaaait uuupp!!"

* * *

-end 


	2. Petals in a Temple

"**Flower petals in a temple**"

I don't own, and never will, Matsuri Hino's Vampire Knight.

* * *

"Haa- You know, if Kaname or Zero comes by-!"

"Shh, you shouldn't talk Yuki" He giggled.

He was pressed up against her back. Yuki was blushing like mad as he grabbed her breasts. He kneaded them softly through the fabric of her uniform. He grinned.

"You know, it's too bad there's not really much here to grab."

She blushed even deeper and swirled around. The smack could have probably been heard clear across the academy, maybe even into town.

"Aww Yuki-chan…, I just wanted a taste of your blood is all." He said rubbing his cheek. Swiftly, before she had time to react, he grabbed her again. He sunk his fangs into her neck. He breathed in her sweet copper smell, allowing himself to savor her taste.

Yuki's breathing became heavier. _Why do I allow them to do this to me…?_ She tried to think, but her thoughts were buried under her arousal. Unwillingly, or was it?, she moved her hand to his crotch. She felt his erection beneath his uniform pants. Slowly she began to stroke the bulge, feeling it's length. She closed her eyes as the felt the sweet rush of dizziness and pleasure that came from the blood drain. She was stroking him faster now without even realizing it.

"Unhh—god Yuki, this feels so good…" he mumbled, voice muffled from being attached to her neck. Yuki moved her palm over where the head of his erection would be.

He withdrew his fangs from her neck with a loud sucking noise. His mouth was open as he moaned with pleasure. His back arched and droplets of blood flew from his freshly wet fangs.

Yuki's blush was now the deepest crimson possible as she felt the front of his pants become wet. She turned her gazed when she saw the dark stain spread around his crotch. She pulled her hand back and stepped away from him to catch her breath.

He collapsed to the dirt landing on his rear end. He laughed.

"Haa-haa-haa, heh."

She turned back to him, a miffed look on her soft features. "What's so funny Aido Hanabusa!?"

"Nothing, dear Yuki. He's lucky you know, Kaname Kurain."

"Eh?"

"Aww don't worry about it." Aido looked down at his uniform pants. He laughed again. "Well, I'd better go change. Man, is Kain gonna give me hell about this!"

Another laugh.

* * *

-end 


	3. High fences at dawn

"**High fences at dawn**"

* * *

"I'll kill Aido I swear…" he grumbled. He was atop one of the fenced roofs of Cross Academy taking care of a mess caused by one of Hanabusa's 'shenanigans' involving another female student. 

"That guy, I swear!" He picked up a rag and dipped in the cleaning bucket, wrung it out some, and began to wash the ground. His eye twitched even as he grinned thinking of the much worse punishment Aido was receiving at the hands of Kuran now.

" 'Why can't you keep you cousin in line Kain?'" he said, attempting to mimic Kuran's deep authoritative voice.

He stood up when he heard light footsteps up the stairwell to the roof. Coming up the stair was Yuki Cross, of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Umm, Kaname sent me to tell you can stop now…" she said somewhat nervously.

A look of relief from him. "Finally, did he realize that I shouldn't keep being punished for Hanabusa's stupid mistakes?"

"Umm… No, he just wants you to get back to the dorm. He says he wants you to get up early to do something."

An annoyed look from him.

"Ah well, it is getting light out soon." He looked at her, then slowly down her neck. He wasn't really drawn to that sort of thing, blood tablets had been plenty so far but the soft ivory of Cross's skin was very inviting.

He was taken by a sudden rush of adrenaline, it was just something about the Cross girl, and he grabbed her from behind. He leaned into her, smelling her smell, loving her scent.

_Damn, what's going on? I can't control it! _

"You know Cross, I haven't had real blood in some time now."

"Huh?! Ahh, Kain, wh-what are you doing?"

"Dunno, and does it really matter?"

He moved his right arm slowly down her body, coming to rest on her butt. He squeezed the soft flesh through her skirt and shorts. Next, he lifted her skirt slowly, revealing her ass.

"Hmm, nice." He said simply. He ran his now extended fang softly across her neck.

"Ahnnn…" Yuki moaned, beginning to get aroused. Kain just smiled. In one fell motion he pulled her athletic shorts down, baring her soft ass. He lightly stroked the flesh for a moment before sinking his fangs into her neck. With one hand he undid his uniform slacks to uncover his penis. It was already at it's full length. He grasped it in hand and guided it between Yuki's ass cheeks. He rubbed the head of his penis softly against the hole.

"Hnnn, ahhh! There Kain?!" Yuki cried.

He grunted in animalistic pleasure as he guided his erection into her hole and up it. She cried out again. He waited for a moment, simply enjoying the tightness and warmth. Then slowly he began to pump.

"Hnnn, uhhhhh, haaaahhh…. Yes…" He grunted softly as he pushed in and out of her, speeding up his strokes with every thrust.

"Ahhh" Yuki moaned in time with his own. They continued this act for at least five minutes before he felt the warm rush from within him. Sucking at her neck harder, he gave on last final thrust, filling her with his warm seed. With one heavy sigh he withdrew himself from her ass and his fangs from her neck and stepped back.

Both of them were silent for a while, breathing heavily.

Yuki, blushing like mad turned away from him and said quietly, "You'd better be getting back, the sun is coming up now…"

"Uh, y-yeah…" was all he could say. He looked to the ground at an angle and scratched the side of his hair. He re-buttoned his fly, picked up his cleaning supplies and began to head off. He looked back at Yuki once. She had fixed her clothing as well. She was just standing there, looking at the sunrise. He started to say something but stopped himself, what could he say? He had in effect, violated her, he was sure. But she didn't fight him, even wanted it once he had sunk his fangs into her…

_Kuran will have my head on a silver platter for this_… But why worry now?

He took off for the dorm to tackle Kuran's next request.

* * *

-end 


End file.
